Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends
Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends is an American animated television series produced by Marvel Productions, considered to be a crossover series connected to 1981 Spider-Man series. The show stars already-established Marvel Comics characters Spider-Man and Iceman, plus an original character, Firestar.2 As a trio called the Spider-Friends, they fought against various villains of the Marvel Universe. Contents 1 Broadcast schedule 1.1 Season changes and popularity 2 Storyline 3 Original characters 3.1 Firestar 3.2 Hiawatha Smith 3.3 Lightwave 3.4 Videoman 3.4.1 As a villain 3.4.2 As a superhero 4 Episodes 5 Cast 5.1 Credited cast 5.2 Notable guest stars 5.3 Crew 6 Marvel Mash-Up 7 DVD 8 Instant streaming 9 Reception 10 Comics 10.1 Adaptation 10.2 Firestar 10.3 Amazing Friends 2006 10.4 Ultimate Spider-Man 10.5 Amazing Friends in-continuity? 10.6 Spider-Verse 11 Series notes 12 References 13 External links Broadcast schedule Originally broadcast on NBC as a Saturday morning cartoon, the series ran first-run original episodes for three seasons, from 1981 to 1983, then aired repeats for an additional two years (from 1984 to 1986). Alongside the 1981 Spider-Man animated series, Amazing Friends was later re-aired in the late 1980s as part of the 90 minute Marvel Action Universe (not to be confused with 1977's The Marvel Action Universe), a syndicated series that was used as a platform for old and new Marvel-produced animated fare (the newer programming featured RoboCop: The Animated Series, Dino-Riders and on occasion “X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men”, which was intended to serve as a pilot for a potential X-Men animated series). Season changes and popularity In the second season, the show was aired along with a newly produced Hulk animated series as The Incredible Hulk and the Amazing Spider-Man. The two shows shared one intro which showcased the new title. Stan Lee began narrating the episodes in the second season. Narrations by Stan Lee were added to the first season episodes at this time so that the series seemed cohesive. These narrations (for the first and second season) are not on the current masters. They have not aired since the NBC airings. (As seen on the Stan Lee narration list at Spider-Friends.com3) For the third season, there was another title change. This time the characters' names would be reversed and the show was called, The Amazing Spider-Man and the Incredible Hulk. It remained that way for most of the remaining years. NBC did air the show individually in mid-season (post 1986) after it was not initially announced for their fall schedule. Only some of the Stan Lee narrations for the third season are on the current masters. The missing narrations have not aired since the NBC airings. Storyline Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Bobby Drake (Iceman), and Angelica Jones (Firestar) are all college students at Empire State University. After working together to defeat the Beetle and recovering the "Power Booster" he stole from Tony Stark (a.k.a. Iron Man) the trio decide to team-up permanently as the "Spider-Friends". They live together in Peter's Aunt May's home with her and a pet dog, Ms. Lion, (adopted from Firestar) a Lhasa Apso. Together, the superheroes battle various supervillains. Some stories featured team-ups with other characters from the Marvel Universe, including Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Sunfire, and the mid-1970s X-Men. Original characters A number of characters in the series were original characters that did not appear in the comics prior to the premiere of the series: Firestar Main article: Firestar One of the series' main characters, Firestar was created specifically for this series when the Human Torch was unavailable (due to licensing issues). The original plan was for Spider-Man to have fire and ice based teammates, so Angelica Jones/Firestar was created. Her pre-production names included Heatwave, Starblaze, and Firefly. Firestar did not appear in Marvel's mainstream comic book universe until Uncanny X-Men #193 (May 1985). She appears as a member of the Hellions, a group of teenage mutants who functioned as rivals to the New Mutants (a similar group under the tutelage of Charles Xavier). After leaving the Hellions, Firestar becomes a founding member of the New Warriors and later serves as a distinguished member of the Avengers along with her fellow New Warrior, Justice. She is currently a member of the X-Men. Hiawatha Smith Hiawatha Smith is a college professor at the Spider-Friends' university. He is the son of a heroic Native American chief who fought against the Axis during World War II. Hiawatha Smith's home is adorned with decorations from various cultures including Hindu and native African tribes. Producer and story editor Dennis Marks created the character and admits to basing him on Indiana Jones.4 Smith's father passed down to his son the mystic knowledge of their people and a map leading to a vast Nazi treasure of wealth and advanced technology sought by the Red Skull. Smith often employs a boomerang in battle. He possesses a supernatural ability to communicate with animals. Lightwave Iceman and Lightwave, half-siblings Lightwave's real name is Aurora Dante. Like her half-brother Bobby Drake (a.k.a. the superhero Iceman), Lightwave is a mutant. She can manipulate and control light. Her other light-based powers include laser blasts, photonic force fields and solid light pressor beams. She can also transform herself into light; in such a form, she is able to exist in the vacuum of outer space. Lightwave's only appearance was in "Save the GuardStar", the final episode of the 1980s cartoon. She is voiced by Annie Lockhart. Bobby Drake explains his heretofore unknown sister as merely a half-sister; they share the same mother. An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Lightwave is considered a traitor, due to mind control by rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Buzz Mason. Mason induces Lightwave to steal assorted devices to create a "quantum enhancer" which would increase her powers 1,000 times. With such power, Lightwave would be able to control the GuardStar satellite which orbits the Earth and controls all defense systems and communications systems for the United States. Mason expects world conquest since he controls Lightwave. Iceman, Firestar, and Spider-Man attempt to stop Lightwave. However, she is powerful enough to defeat them. Aboard a space vessel, Buzz Mason forces Iceman into outer space, dooming Iceman if he remains there for long. Spider-Man convinces Lightwave to realize that the half-brother she loves is in mortal danger. Her reaction breaks Mason's control over her, and she saves Iceman and disables Mason long enough for Spider-Man to subdue him. Presumably, with Mason's role realized, S.H.I.E.L.D. restores Lightwave's good standing. As this is Lightwave's only appearance, her fate is unknown. Videoman Videoman is an intangible being that is mostly composed of electronic data gleaned from a video arcade. Videoman makes three appearances in the series, the first two times as a supervillain and the third time as a superhero. As a villain In Season 1, Videoman first appeared as a creature created by Electro. Its abilities include moving through and manipulating electronic circuits and projecting pulses of energy. Videoman is used by Electro to suck in and entrap Spider-Man, Flash Thompson, Firestar and Iceman into a video game display where Electro attempts to destroy the four. However, Flash is able to save himself and the others by escaping through the monitor and into Electro's electronic components to save the others. This first villainous version of Videoman makes one other appearance in Season 2's "Origin of Ice-Man", with the additional abilities of bringing video game characters to life and draining the unique bio-energy of mutants, temporarily suppressing Iceman's powers and weakening Firestar, as well as being able to emulate their powers for its own use. This time, Videoman is defeated when the Spider-friends trick it and its video game minions into attacking one another. As a superhero In the Season 3 episode "The Education Of A Superhero", Francis Byte is an avid videogame player who is especially engrossed into gaining the high score on a videogame, Zellman Command, at the local arcade. The villain Gamesman sends a hypnotic signal that entrances over 300,000 people in the city. However, it does not affect Francis' girlfriend Louise, Spider-Man and Firestar, nor does the signal does affect Francis' mind, which is distracted from entrancement by Louise and the game. Louise walks away from Francis after having her pleas disregarded by Francis. He (unbeknownst to any others) plays the arcade machine so rigorously that it and other arcade machines (most of which are emitting the hypnotic waves) explode. The explosion somehow transforms Francis into Videoman. Francis discovers that he can become his new alter-ego Videoman at will. However, he is completely inexperienced with his handling of such powerful abilities. He tries to help the trio (which has awakened Iceman from his trance) against a hypnotized mob, but they repel his offers due to his inexperience. He then tries to save Louise from the Gamesman, but he is easily bribed into manipulating a military communications satellite system in return for Louise's freedom, an offer that is then reneged upon by the Gamesman. Enraged at the trickery, Videoman helps Spider-Man and the others free Louise and also reverses his stoppage of the military computer. After the Gamesman is defeated, Francis accepts an invitation to join the X-Men, while Louise accepts him and his abilities. Episodes Main article: List of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends episodes Cast See also: List of characters in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Credited cast Hans Conried - The Chameleon Jerry Dexter - Sunfire George DiCenzo - Captain America, Lance Macho, Kraven (The Crime of All Centuries), Cyclops (The X-Men Adventure) Alan Dinehart - Boris, Sam Blockbuster, Helicopter Pilot (Triumph of the Green Goblin), Osborn's Pilot (Triumph of the Green Goblin), Police Officer #2 (Triumph of the Green Goblin), Thief #1 (Triumph of the Green Goblin), Security Guard #1 (The Crime of All Centuries) Walker Edmiston - Frankenstein's Monster, Kingpin Michael Evans - Professor Wells Al Fann - Swarm June Foray - Aunt May, Crime Computer, Judy Kathy Garver - Firestar/Angelica Jones, Sally, Storm (The X-Men Adventure) Dan Gilvezan - Arachnoid/Zoltan Amadeus, Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Biker Gang Leader (The Crime of All Centuries) John Haymer - Cyberiad/Nathan Price, Farmer, Skelton (The Crime of All Centuries), Security Guard #2 (The Crime of All Centuries) Sally Julian - Ariel, Mona Osborn, Sprite/Kitty Pryde, Jungle Girl (Triumph of the Green Goblin) Annie Lockhart - Honey Dove, Lightwave, Storm (A Fire-Star is Born) Keye Luke - Sunfire's Uncle Genju Dennis Marks - Dr. Faustus, Green Goblin/Norman Osborn (Triumph of the Green Goblin), Police Officer #1 (Triumph of the Green Goblin), Thief #2 (Triumph of the Green Goblin) Alan Melvin - Electro Shepard Menkin - Doctor Doom John Stephenson - Colossus, Eric the Viking, Loki, Modred, Shocker, Surtur, Thunderbird, Ymir Janet Waldo - Shanna, Zerona Frank Welker - Flash Thompson, Iceman/Bobby Drake, Matt Murdock, Mr. Jones, Ms. Lion, Uncle Ben, Videoman/Francis Byte, Wolf-Thing William Woodson - Dr. Strange, J. Jonah Jameson Alan Young - Mr. Frump Notable guest stars Michael Ansara - Hiawatha Smith (The Quest of the Red Skull) Michael Bell - Ariel and Bartow's father (Spidey Meets the Girl of Tomorrow), Doctor Octopus (Spidey Meets the Girl of Tomorrow) Bob Bergen - Bartow (Spidey Meets the Girl of Tomorrow) William Callaway - Angel (A Fire-Star is Born) Christopher Collins - Sandman (Spider-Man Unmasked!), Beetle (The Origin of the Spider-Friends) Peter Cullen - Hulk/Dr. Bruce Banner (Spidey Goes Hollywood), Mysterio (Spidey Goes Hollywood), Red Skull (The Quest of the Red Skull) Stanley Jones - Professor X, Cyclops (A Fire-Star is Born), Dean Wilmer (A Fire-Star is Born), Dracula (The Transylvanian Connection), Nightcrawler (The X-Men Adventure) William Marshall - Juggernaut (A Fire-Star is Born), Tony Stark (The Origin of the Spider-Friends) Vic Perrin - Thor (The Vengeance of Loki!), Zerona's Soldier (The Vengeance of Loki!), Black Knight (Knights and Demons) Neil Ross - Wolverine (A Fire-Star is Born), Scorpion (Attack of the Arachnoid) Michael Rye - Magneto (The Prison Plot) Marilyn Schreffler - Bonnie (A Fire-Star is Born) Crew Dick Tufeld - Announcer (Season 1) William Marshall - Announcer (Season 2) Ron Feinberg - Announcer (Season 3) Stan Lee - Narrator (Seasons 2 & 3 and added to re-reruns of Season 1) Alan Dinehart - Voice Director Marvel Mash-Up Scenes from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends and The Incredible Hulk were re-cut, edited, and re-dubbed into comical shorts as part of Disney XD's Marvel Mash-Up shorts for their "Marvel Universe on Disney XD" block of programming that includes Ultimate Spider-Man and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.5 DVD The Complete Seasons 1-3 box set has been released in the UK.6 This release did not include any of the Stan Lee narrations from the first or second season. Only some of the Stan Lee narrations were in the third season. The first lot of releases by Liberation Entertainment have gone out of print, due to Liberation Films going into bankruptcy, however Clear Vision re-released all 3 seasons on DVD in 2010. The discs are in Region 2, PAL format. No Region 1 release is planned at this time. Instant streaming The series was available for instant streaming via Netflix from the Summer of 2011 to August 31, 2015.7 Reception In January 2009, IGN named Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends as the 59th best in the Top 100 Animated Series.1 Comics Adaptation The first comic book that directly referenced the Amazing Friends show was Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends #1 (December 1981), a one-shot that adapted the pilot episode, "The Triumph of the Green Goblin". Though the comic version altered the story to bring it in line with established Marvel Universe continuity (such as making the Green Goblin identity a costume as in the comics, rather than a physical transformation as in the episode), it was not considered part of said continuity. It is notable as the first appearance of Firestar in a Marvel Comics story, though the version of Firestar that exists within Marvel continuity would not appear until Uncanny X-Men #193 (May 1985). The story was reprinted in England in late 1983 in the weekly Marvel UK title Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. It was reprinted in the U.S. as Marvel Action Universe #1 (January 1989), released to coincide with the airing of Amazing Friends reruns on the television series of the same name. Firestar After her aforementioned initial appearance, the Marvel Comics version of Firestar debuted in the pages of Uncanny X-Men #193 as part of Emma Frost's Hellions team. Firestar was given an origin story in a self-titled mini-series (March – June 1986). The character went on to be a founding member of the New Warriors, and later a member of the Avengers. Amazing Friends 2006 To commemorate the 25th anniversary of the show, Marvel released Spider-Man Family: Amazing Friends #1 on August 9, 2006. The comic starts with an all-new story, "Opposites Attack", which is officially set before Web of Spider-Man #75. After that is a Mini Marvel tale, "Spider-Man And His Amazing Friends Co-Workers" (note that the strikethrough of "Friends" was a deliberate inclusion in the title). Both stories were written by Sean McKeever. The remainder of the one-shot is composed of reprints of Untold Tales of Spider-Man #2 and Spider-Man 2099 #2. Ultimate Spider-Man An arc in Ultimate Spider-Man is titled "Spider-Man And His Amazing Friends" and issue #118's cover, showing Spider-Man, Iceman and Firestar, is a homage to the series title screen. Johnny Storm and Kitty Pryde are also said to be members of the team. However, instead of Angelica Jones, Firestar is Liz Allan.8 Since then, in Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man, Spidey, Iceman, and the Human Torch have begun living together at Aunt May's house and have been working as a team as another homage to the series (because Liz, as Firestar, was a member of the X-Men in this continuity; this team roster also reflects the original intent of Amazing Friends to use the Human Torch before licensing issues forced the creation of Firestar). Amazing Friends in-continuity? In 2007's Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe—Spider-Man: Back in Black one-shot, the villain Videoman is given a brief biography from his "retcon" appearance in the Spider-Man Family one-shot. There is also an annotation describing an "Earth 8107", where an alternate reality Videoman was created by Electro to battle that world's Spider-Man. Later, in the same reality, Francis Byte is mutated by an exploding arcade console to become a new Videoman, and later "possibly" join the X-Men. Essentially, this places the events of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends — or at the very least, the episodes "Videoman" and "The Education of a Superhero" — in an alternate-Earth continuity of the Marvel Comics Multiverse. Spider-Verse The Spider-Friends of Earth-1983 (described as a "kinder, gentler than most" world), except for Ms. Lion, are apparently killed by a dimension-hopping Morlun, set on draining the life out of every variation of Spider-Man across the multiverse.9 Series notes The series was an attempt by NBC to replicate some of the success ABC enjoyed with the Super Friends franchise.10 The makers of the show had originally intended the stars to be Spider-Man, Iceman, and the Human Torch.10 However, legal issues about the rights to the Human Torch character (which had also plagued Marvel once before for the 1978 Fantastic Four cartoon) led to the Human Torch being replaced by a new character, Firestar, who had similar powers, but was a mutant like Iceman. Due to Firestar's popularity with fans, she has since become a part of the mainstream Marvel Universe (see Comics above). In pre-production, Firestar's codename changed frequently; the unused names include Firefly, Starblaze, and Heatwave.needed Ms. Lion was actually Firestar's puppy, as Angelica introduced Peter to the dog before she and Bobby knew Peter's secret identity or vice versa (as former teammates in the X-Men, Iceman and Firestar knew each other's secret identities before meeting Peter/Spider-Man). However, Aunt May ended up taking care of her most the time, with Angelica leading the busy life of a superhero and college student. Strangely enough, Ms. Lion actually saved the day in the episode "Seven Little Superheroes", in which The Chameleon was the main enemy; with her canine sense of smell, Ms. Lion was able to distinguish the shape-changing villain from the heroes he was impersonating. This episode was also notable for including Marvel heroes Doctor Strange, Namor, Shanna the She-Devil and Captain America. Some of the sound effects used in the series originated from Universal Television's Battlestar Galactica and Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. Adding Ms. Lion, a pet, as a character was another attempt to emulate the Super Friends10 (Wonder Dog, Gleek). In her civilian identity, Angelica Jones resembles Peter's girlfriend from the comic books, Mary Jane Watson. This was played up in issues of Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane in which Firestar appeared. In the 1984 movie Missing in Action starring Chuck Norris, an episode of Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends can be seen on a television. The title of that episode is called "Along Came Spidey". References Portal icon Cartoon portal Portal icon Animation portal Portal icon Superhero fiction portal Portal icon Comics portal Portal icon Television in the United States portal Portal icon 1980s portal Portal icon United States portal 1.^ Jump up to: a b "Top 100 animated series". IGN. Retrieved 2010-10-19. 2.Jump up ^ "Spider-Man on TV". IGN. Retrieved 2010-09-09. 3.Jump up ^ Stan Lee Narration List 4.Jump up ^ An Interview with Dennis Marks at spider-friends.com 5.Jump up ^ Doing the Marvel Mash-Up 6.Jump up ^ DVDSuperheroes.co.uk: "Classic Marvel Superheroes on DVD Now" 7.Jump up ^ "Marvel Shows Now Available on Netflix!". Marvel.com. 28 April 2011. 8.Jump up ^ Ultimate Spider-Man #118 cover 9.Jump up ^ The Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 3 #7 10.^ Jump up to: a b c Mallory, Michael (October 4, 2012). "Rick Hoberg’s Seriously ‘Amazing Friends’". AnimationMagazine.net. Retrieved March 11, 2016. External links Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends at the Internet Movie Database Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends at TV.com Category:1981 television series debuts Category:UPN Kids Category:1981 American television series debuts Category:1983 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:NBC network shows Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man television series Category:Superhero television programs Category:Marvel Action Universe Category:Television series by Marvel Productions Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Category:Superheroes by animated series Category:Television series by Disney–ABC Domestic Television